gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liquidize the Assets
Dialoge *'Fortune:' Alles dreht sich um Probleme und Lösungen, du verstehst das. *'Jon:' Aaah, Niko! *'Jon:' Natürlich, ihr beiden kennt euch ja schon... *'Fortune:' Niko. Schön dich zu sehen. *'Niko:' Interessante Freundschaft, die ihr beiden da pflegt. *'Jon:' Ja. Sehr interessant. *'Jon:' Der Bürgermeister wird in einer Minute hier sein und später kommen noch zwei Senatoren bei mir vorbei. *'Jon:' Jeder will einer sterbenden Legende die Ehre erweisen, jeder will den Glamour eines vergangenen Zeitalters... *'Fortune:' Jeder. Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe? *'Jon:' Ja, ich hab gehört, was du gesagt hast. *'Jon:' Niko, unser Freund hier sagt, dass die Ancelottis mit den Russen unter einer Decke stecken. *'Jon:' Ancelottis! Ich kenne diese Typen seit 73 Jahren. *'Jon:' 1972 sollte ich seinen Onkel umlegen, aber ich habe ihn verschont. Und so dankt er mir? Unglaublich! *'Jon:' Und jetzt dealt er Drogen mit den beschissenen Ivans... *'Fortune:' Was wir damit sagen wollen, ist, dass es eine Sache der inneren Sicherheit ist. Landesweit. Normalerweise kümmere ich mich nicht um Kokain. Es hält Leute an der Macht, die kontrollierbar sind, aber das hier ist nicht gut. *'Niko:' Also gut, welche Rolle soll ich dabei spielen? *'Fortune:' Das Verteilernetzwerk ist eine Flotte von Lastwagen, die bei einem Warenhaus für Lebensmittel in Alderney City geparkt sind. Das Produkt ist in die Verkleidung der Lastwagen gepackt, bereit, um im ganzen Land verteilt zu werden. Zerstöre alles. Egal was nötig ist. *'Niko:' Was bekomm ich? *'Fortune:' Für dich? Ich hab ein richtiges Geschenk für dich. Erledige das. Dann reden wir. (Niko geht) (sobald Niko beginnt, die Kokain-Vans der Russen zu zerstören) * Russischer Drogenhändler: Schützt den Stoff! Scheiße, er will den Stoff vernichten! Verdammt. Los, raus mit dem Koks, bevor alles verloren ist! Ist das irgend so eine Bürgerwehr? Wir dürfen das Kokain nicht verlieren! Beschützt den Stoff! Er ist hinter den Lieferwagen her! Er schießt auf das Koks, Mann! Seht zu, dass wir die Lieferung nicht verlieren! Er ist hinter einem Lieferwagen. Nicht schießen! Haltet ihn von dem Stoff fern, Jungs! Beschützt die Lieferwagen! (falls sich Niko hinter einem Kokain-Van versteckt) * Russischer Drogenhändler: Nicht schießen, solange er sich hinter dem Lieferwagen versteckt! Ihr trefft nur den Lieferwagen, wenn ihr schießt! (Niko hat nun auch den letzten Van zerstört) * Russischer Drogenhändler: Lass die Schweinebacke dafür bezahlen! (später, nach geglückter Zerstörung der Vans, Niko ruft Gravelli an und berichtet ihm davon) * Niko Bellic: Ich habe ihre Konkurrenz vom Markt verdrängt. * Jon Gravelli: Du spendest einem Sterbendem Momente der Glückseligkeit, Niko. Ich werde dir gerne mit dieser Sache behilflich sein. Wir sprechen uns wieder, wenn Darko Brevic im Land ist. Mission Fahrt zum markierten Lebensmittelgeschäft in Alderney, das von russischen Drogendealern als Tarnung zum Kokainverladen missbraucht wird. Dort angekommen müsst ihr über den zaunartigen Eingang klettern. Sobald die Dealer aufmerksam werden, schießt auf alles, was sich bewegt und benutzt dabei am besten die Ecken an den Hallen wechselseitig als Deckung. Kurz darauf könnt ihr ganz nach vorne laufen und euch um die Gegner in der rechten Nische kümmern. Achtet auf die schwer bewaffneten Scharfschützen, welche auf dem Dach stehen. Seid ihr sicher, dass niemand mehr da ist, dann zerstört die Kokain-Vans mit Handgranaten oder dem Raketenwerfer. Falls ihr einen Gegner übersehen habt, dann wird sich dieser in einen Van setzen und mit diesem abhauen wollen. Setzt hierfür in jedem Fall den Raketenwerfer ein, um ihn aufzuhalten. Die Mission ist abgeschlossen, wenn alle Vans zerstört sind. Alternative: Ihr könnt auch über den Bretterzaun rechts neben der Hofeinfahrt klettern. Rennt anschließend zu dem Müllcontainer, welcher an dem Vordach steht und klettert auf ihn. Springt nun auf die Mauer und von dort aus über die Lüftungsschächte auf das Dach vom Haus. Jetzt könnt ihr dem Scharfschützen einen gezielten Kopfschuss geben, da er euch nicht bemerkt und einen Großteil der anderen Gegner vom Dach aus töten. Walkthrough: Ihr klettert entweder wie bei der Alternative (siehe oben) angegeben über den Bretterzaun oder fahrt durch. Danach habt ihr die Wahl: Wie oben über den Müllcontainer oder aber über die Leiter am rechten Gebäude. Solltet ihr euch für die Leiter entscheiden, könnt ihr über die treppenartige Mauer rüber zu den Lüftungsschächten laufen. Klettert diese hoch und haltet euch geduckt. Schleicht euch an den zwei Klimaanlagen auf dem Dach vorbei bis zur nächsten Leiter. Auch diese könnt ihr, ohne das der Scharfschütze euch merkt hochklettern. Gebt ihm erst jetzt einen Kopfschuss und sammelt den Karabiner und das Präzisionsgewehr ein. Mit dem Präzisionsgewehr dürfte es euch jetzt einfach fallen, den Großteil der Gegner auszuschalten. Passt hierbei aber auf, da aus dem Treppenhaus zwei bis drei Gegner kommen. Wenn diese erledigt sind, geht ihr das Treppenhaus herunter. Falls nötig, sammelt bevor ihr runter geht die Schutzweste neben dem Treppenhauseingang ein. Unten angelangt steht ihr direkt vor einem Van, hinter dem ihr euch verschanzen solltet. Grund: Hinter dem Van ist eine kleine Mauer, hinter der sich ein Gegner mit einer Micro-SMG versteckt. Ist er erledigt, lauft zum Müllcontainer, neben dem ein Verbandskasten hängt, und verschanzt euch dort. Erledigt die restlichen Gegner, bevor ihr die Vans zerstört. Achtung: Es können noch Gegner auf den Dächern sein, da man vorher nicht unbedingt alle sieht. Kleiner Tipp, um Munition zu sparen: Fahrt die Vans dicht aneinander, so braucht ihr meistens nur eine Granate. Wenn diese Mission erfolgreich absolviert wurde, kriegt ihr bald einen Anruf von U.L. Paper und ihr dürft euch dann endlich in der Mission That Special Someone an Darko Brevic rächen. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn ihr es nicht schafft, alle Vans zu zerstören. Trivia *Der Scharfschütze, der in der Zwischensequenz sein Präzisionsgewehr lädt, trägt in Wirklichkeit nur einen Karabiner. Das Präzisionsgewehr ist neben ihm, an eine kleine Mauer angelehnt. Bilder-Galerie 5130-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5131-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5132-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5133-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5134-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5135-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5136-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5137-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5138-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5139-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5140-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg 5141-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg Fortsetzung Das war die letzte Mission von Jon Gravelli, suche dir einen anderen Auftraggeber! Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Liquidize the Assets es:Liquidize the Assets pl:Liquidize the Assets Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Jon-Gravelli-Missionen